


+REWIND112038+

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: +LONGJOURNEY+ [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: Is set before and after "+PARADOX021436+" so please don't read this before you've read my other mentioned one.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: +LONGJOURNEY+ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594198
Kudos: 3





	+REWIND112038+

**November, 20th 2038/ 12:15pm**

  
Simon never spoke what brought him to Jericho.  
Nobody knew anything about his past and it should have stayed this way.  
He was to afraid to tell them because who knew- maybe they would judge him.   
And besides that he already closed this chapter in his life.

But then there was Markus. He really liked their new leader. He seemed like someone Simon could trust. Someone who would judge him. Simon knew he experienced similar like him- that his owner treated him well.   
Should he really tell him?   
Markus once asked him but after that he stopped because he noticed the blonde deviant didn't want to talk about this. 

Speaking of which- Markus was still away with North.   
He sighed and rested his head in his hands.   
Always. She always looked at him in a weird kind of way. Maybe because she was bothered by him?   
At least he noticed that she sometimes ignored him.   
What was the reason behind her sudden dislike of him?   
He wasn't doing anything that endangered the other Androids.   
Was it because Markus choose to be patriotic and not to hurt the human? Because he ignored her demons on killing the humans? Because Markus most of the time listened to Simon?   
What else could it be if not this? 

He closed his eyes as he heard a door bump. Followed by footsteps.   
After the battle fro Detroit they relocated their place in an empty storage facility until they were able to move and go separate ways.   
Everyone seemed happy. 

The door swung open and Markus stepped in.   
"We're back and I got what you asked for." he layed down a flower bouquet.   
"Winter Cherry Blossoms."  
The younger deviant looked at the older one.   
"What purpose do they serve?"   
Simon looked up and grabbed the bouquet. Avoiding eye contact.   
"For a friend. A human friend."   
"A human friend?"   
"You heard right." He stood up and walked towards the door. Simon could feel how Markus staring at him.   
"Is this friend maybe the reason how you got here?" 

This topic again. He absolutely disliked talking about this. And he avoided it every time someone tried to start this topic.   
"I already told you I don't want to talk about this."   
"After I told you everything?"   
"I don't owe you anything."   
"I thought we're friends? Friends talk." 

The darker skinned deviant followed his friend and grabbed his arm before he could exit through the door.   
Simon flinched and snatched away his arm. It was a soft touch, not rough and not angry. Was it covered in worry? 

"I didn't gave you any permission to touch me Markus."

They stood there for some seconds. Non of 3them spoke a word and non of them moved an inch.   
But Markus was visibly confused. He never has heard his friend talk to him like that. 

"You know I stopped trusting everyone after I became deviant. Even our own kind. But after you stepped in here I gained it back again. Because of you. Back in 2036 Jericho was small and very difficult to find. No deviant knew about its location. Because we were few. After I was on the run for about half a year I got here. On September the 8th. We were 4 at the time. 3 disfunctional. Lucy joined us in 2037. And even if it was just half a year it was rough- every time a human found me they treated me like shit. I distrusted everyone but that never meant I hated them. Because I knew that somewhere out there are good people. Unless North I don't hate humans even if they treated me wrong. Unless her I[....]" he cut himself off after emotions started by to resurface." It's hard for me to even talk about this so how to you think I would feel like if you would see the rest of it. This whole story. "  
" I'm just worried. I know what oppressed thoughts can do to others."  
"I won't self distruct. More likely I would self dsictruct if you would see the whole story. I mad some pretty bad choices on my run and I don't want you to see me in a bad light."  
"I would never."  
"You sound so sure. Yet living things like to change their opinions."  
"Try. Try to show me."

Simon turned around and lowered the flower bouquet.  
"I saw you. We were never programmed to sleep or dream. And yet I had them. Dreams about the demonstration. About you and how you set us free. I was scared before I met Lucy. She experienced the same things. And I still have dreams. I don't know how to talk about these things with others since non of you knows how this feels. My dreams are about you and..." she took a short break. "about my previous owner. They aren't nice. But dark."  
"Your owner? He seems very special to you if you dream about him"   
"Well..." Simon grabbed Markus hand and their skin connected. 

**[Connection to memories.**   
**Date: 02/34**   
**To**   
**Date: 11/06/38**   
**MARKUS ARRIVED]**

  
All the feelings he kept away closed as a secret all these years resurfaced again. All the feelings he had for his previous owner. And all the feelings he had for the deviant right next to him. Simon disconnected before it could get to personal. And took a look at Markus..

"You really saw this all...? Us? The revolution. I'm impressed. A bit confused. Everytime I thought it was Lucy."  
"I told her to that. I don't want the credits for this."  
"... And you really shared everything with me. [...]" 

He knew what Markus was going to say next and he didn't wants to hear it. 

"So thats why you never told anyone how you got here."  
The other one nooded.  
"The killing wasnt even the reason I hid this all. You know I[...]"  
"Loved him?"

Simon nooded heavy. It made him feel disgusted by himself. Ashamed. 

"He was the first human I met and he was nice. But you know our kind wasnt allowed to have these feelings back then. They developed over the months. And every time he smiled at me, touched me- I more and more deviated. Without me noticing it."

While they were connected North watched them in desbelieve from the stairs she was standing on.   
Markus never chooses to connect with her but with Simon.   
She felt something like jealousy rising up her pumpsbut continued to observe this. How close they were to each other. The way she never got to Markus.

"I was to afraid to tell this. I thought you would hate me."  
Markus looked at him in surprise.  
"Why should I?"  
"... North does so why wouldn't you too." He looked at the flowers in his hand.   
"North? Why do you think that?"   
"There were plenty of moments I could have died and she never cared about me."   
"That's not true. You know that."   
"I know that she was very distant to me as she arrived here even when I gave her the space she needed. And I saw that her opinion on me changed after you arrived. Why? I don't know maybe ask her if you don't believe me."   
He took a look at the door which was still open after Markus entered his room. Somebody surely must have heard the conversation. And then he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. North appeared in the doorframe--with a somewhat bad mood surrounding her.   
"Sorry to disturb your moment but there's something I need to talk with Markus about."   
She absolutely heard it. And maybe saw it. He was feeling like shit even more now knowing that she heard it all. The only moment he head with his friend.   
"I'm going. Will be back today evening."   
As Simon left the room he tried to stay as far away as possible from North, didn't even dare to look at her.   
He heard him saying his name but ignored it. 

**1:10pm**

  
As he left the building a flower petal feel to the floor.   
Like the petal his heart felt.   
Brought back to the ground of reality.   
Marks would never fell the same way.   
He neither was extroverted nor very memorable. And he began to wonder why Markus still cared for him.   
He didn't plan on showing any emotions in public so he tried to hold them back.   
Walking down the streets and stopping away the tears he thought back to the battle. How others have their lives for the cause. How it was all over the news.   
Did Asher saw this?   
What did he thought.   
Was he proud of what happened?   
He soon would find out. 

Good for him that the last time he checked Asher still lived in the same house. But it was over half a year ago.   
If he would be lucky he would still live there.   
Walking down the streets of Detroit without getting weird looks was still very new to him but it felt good.   
He got across the street and stepped to a busstop, there he took the bus.   
Finally they could join the humans. No longer standing in the back of the vehicle.   
The driver gave him a tired but friendly look and closed the door behind him.   
He sat there until the the bus stopped at the final terminal. 

**2:10pm**

  
He got out of the bus and started walking, up the street--up a hill. He would need 15 minutes to arrive at Ashers house.   
Looking back he totally forgot how the neighborhood looked like. It wasn't quiet here anymore. Like it was back in 2036 and years before.  
Kids were playing around in the fresh snow and their parents were watching them.  
He even saw a same sex couple. He don't know what people thought about this year's before he had been born but from his experience people were very conservative about this topic

Ashers house was at the end of the road. Simon could already see its rooftop. How it stand proud.  
As he got nearer he saw that the light was on inside. Which probably meant that Asher was home.

Simon's heart started to feel heavy.  
What if he couldn't remember him anymore?  
There were many things that could go wrong... He at least had to try.

He took a step towards the garden slowly. Then another and another.  
The deviant lifted up his hand and pressed the bell. But he also took a look around. Something was odd.  
He couldn't bring himself to believe this and took a step backwards--almost tripped as the door went open and someone grabbed his wrist. The touch was unfamiliar--that wasn't Asher. And as he looked up he just go reassured. In front of him stood someone that looked like a former AP Android- now deviant. He looked at the blonde one confused, still holding onto the grip.  
"What can I do for you?"  
He let look and Simon felt a bit uncomfortable.  
"This is Asher Flammia's house isn't it?"  
"It is"  
"I'm his former housekeeper Android. His family called me Simon."  
"I saw the revolution in the news. I thought I could join... But... Not able to. I hid."  
As Simon took a closer look at the deviant he noticed that he was sad.  
"Why?"  
He could feel how the heartrate of the other went rapidly up. Worrying.  
"How should I start? As Ashers former companion you know how he struggled with his mental health."  
Simon nooded.  
"It was two months ago."  
"What?"  
The deviant took his hand again  
"Even before you told me your name I knew who you were. He told me many things about you. How you saved his life. Over the last year his health worsened. He couldn't take this all anymore. He not only missed his wife and daughter. But also you. That when he left us."  
"What do you mean" he left us"?  
".... He's gone. Dead. Took his life." 

This felt like a huge joke to him. A bad huge joke. This couldn't be real. 

'Is this a joke? "  
" It's not I would never joke about something like this. We both know its true. If you want I can show you. I saw[...]"  
"No. No. I don't want to see this." he tightened the grab around the flowers more.   
"Where's he?"   
"Up the next hill- the graveyard. Next to his family. You know it the best. " 

Simon felt betrayed.   
The worst thing he imagined had become reality.   
He fought so hard to keep Asher alive and then he killed himself. He should have stayed with him.   
Without any further word he left- and made his way to the so familiar graveyard. He visited it often enough. 

**2:35 pm**

  
He cried. The way to up the hill. The way to the graveyard. The way to his grave. The moment he lied down the flowers.   
And he didn't stop. Not even on his ride home. 

It was just to much for him. 

**5:45 pm**

  
Simon arrived back home. And he felt tired. From all the tears he had shed.   
He was shaking. This must be the way humans felt like when they lost someone they love.   
And he never thought it could be possible but his eyes were burning. And red. Hopefully nobody would notice this. He just needed to get to his room as quick as possible. So he took quiet slow steps. But he ignored the fact that his vision was blurred and missed the stairs. He landed on his hands and hit his leg on one stair.   
This surely alarmed the others. 

"Who's there?" He could hear Josh shout.   
"It's me. Simon." he answered back. "Just got back."  
"We waited for you. Meet us in the hall."  
"For what?"  
"We have to think about what we should do next for our people."  
"You can start without me. I'll join later."  
A short break from the other deviant he didn't see.   
Josh stepped out of a room. "Everything's alright Simon?"   
The blonde deviant looked up the stairs, not sure what to say.  
"Yes. Everything's good."  
He took the stairs up to his room but the other one followed him.  
"Can I at least talk to yu for a short moment?"  
Simon turned around and faced him.  
"Go ahead."  
"Markus told North and me what you saw."  
"What I saw? I see many things Josh you have to be a bit more specific?"  
"That besides Lucy you also saw this all coming. Markus. The March. The demonstration. Markus wants to tell the others too because he thinks they should listen to you also. Especially about what to do next. "  
"No."  
"No what?"  
"I'm not the leader and therefore nobody should listen to me."  
Josh rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Don't talk about you like this. You're one of the veterans around here. People listened to you way back before Markus came and I believe they still would if you just say something."

Simon looked down at his efingers covered by scratches from the rose thorns on Ashers grave. He knew Josh was right but he wasn't the best in holding speeches.  
"I'm not the best in this you know that. I'll talk to Markus about this. Now."  
He passes past Josh and made his way down the stairs again.  
"He's in his room."

Simon walked towards the room of the other deviant and knocked at the open door.  
He didn't want to talk to anyone right now- especially not to Markus.  
The leader turned around and smiled.

"You're back. Right at time. Like you said."  
"Like I said..." he whispered the words back. "I... Wanted to talk to you about something." Simon closed the door and blocked the way to it. Didn't move a bit.  
"What ever you want."  
"You told Josh and North what I saw."  
"I did... And I'm sorry that it went this way. North basically forced me."  
Simon looked uncomfortable and Markus noticed it. Obviously.   
"It's OK. I just don't want others to know."  
"Even if it's a gift? Something special like this? The will respect you even more."  
Simon avoided eye concat.   
"Maybe. But it don't want it like this. You know I'm not like this and never will be. Just... Go tell them yourself. Tell them that it's safe to talk to the authorities. That we have to make a deal with the-to get our own part of the city. There are plenty of houses around and near Detroit. I checked thr out and they're safe. Nobody will try to debar this and we'll get help from humans. It sounds stupid to want our own "district"... But to many of us are still scared to live around to many humans. And 3the other way around. Maybe they will be able to live amongst them in the near futer but not now."

Markus was speechless for a few seconds and Simon blinked a few times. It still felt awkward.

"Did you saw this?"  
The blonde devaint shook his head.  
"No. Not like this. I jus saw a village full of our kind. Build by us with the help of humans. The date was December the 10th."

He felt how Markus was looking at him in anticipation.

"I also us celebrating Christmas." he tried to stay calm because memories of how he celebrated it back with Asher resurfaced again.  
"It was beautiful."  
"Christmas. I belive many of our kind never celebrated it the right way. It sounds great. We won't disappoint you Simon."  
"I know. You never did."

And while they talked non of them two noticed how thorium dripped out of the scratched from Simon's fingers.  
On to the floor.

"It's somehow sad that you don't want others to know that you [...]" Markus stopped midsentence as he noticed the blue liquid on the floor and on the other deviants hand.

"You're bleeding." he stated and pointed at the fingers.  
"Oh." Simon totally forgot about the scratches.  
"Must have scratched myself on my way back home or so. Older models come with more problems. Typical problems of old models." he wiped away the blue blood and stepped away from the door and opened it up.   
"Talk to your- our- people."  
"Are you going to join?"

At first he watered to answer no. He was exhausted. Weirdly enough and didn't want to see anyone else at the moment. But he was also afraid of what could happy if he would stay alone in his room. After today.

"I'm coming."

**6:20pm, main hall.**

Simon was barely listening while his mind kept drifting away.   
He wasn't even listening at the time Markus told the others what to do next. He just stared at him.   
He didn't noticed how the time drifted away - it took him Josh's voice to get back to reality.   
Simon looked around and saw how some of the Androids, who came to the gathering, were looking at him.   
"We just wondered what you have to say about this since North and I already made a statement about it." he said loudly enough for some to hear but whispered something else to him too. "But it's OK you can keep staring at Markus."  
The blonde Android noticed how Markus turned his head towards him. And he looked at their leader helpless.   
"It's good."  
"Nothing more to say?"   
"No."   
He forced a smile on his face. 

**7:00 pm**

Simon was back at his room- taking care of his scratches.   
Good for him that he couldn't feel physical pain. Feeling mental pain, emotions like humans do, was already enough. He couldn't deal with more.   
He pressed a hearted bar at his fingers to make them stop leaking thirium. He did it like Lucy did to him and the others when she was still alive.   
A shame that she didn't make it to where there are now. She would have been proud.   
The KL900 Android understood his struggles the best. They always had long talks during the night on the rooftop of freighter. About their future. And now she couldn't witness it by her own.  
He remembered that after a long time he enjoyed talking to someone. He still didn't trust anyone at this time and she completely understood that. Simon was very grateful to have her around. Even at the time he started to miss Asher she understood. 

Now he could really need her help in this time. 

Simon sat back at the wall and leaned his head against the cold stone and took something out of his pocket. A small and old photo. Of Asher and his family. The Android back at the house gave it to him. It had scratches all over and the left half of it almost torn away. It was his former owners favorite photo. He remembered it. How Asher had it besides his nightstand.   
It was a lovely one. Simon totally understood why if was Ashers favorite. 

He rested his head on his knees and sighed. Hands covering his eyes to stop them from tearing up again. He should stop crying over him. He was human- sooner or later he would have died anyway.   
But not like this. 

Within his daydreaming he could hear footsteps. He couldn't make out to whom they belonged. They were to many in this hall, they lived all together. From the Androids of the tower to the ones from the recycling camps. The footsteps were heavy and slow but they stopped in front of his closed door. A knock. 

At first Simon didn't want to open up the door. He wanted to be alone. Just for a moment.   
Then another knock.   
He got up and made his way to the door.   
Who ever it was maybe needed help.   
As the deviant opened up the door a WR600 Android stood there. 

"Ralph wishes you a good evening. He wanted to thank you a lot again after freeing the camp. Ralph already thanked the others but couldnt find you."

He remembered this Android. He was full of fear the first moment but seemed to warm up now. 

"Ralph really likes it here. He wonders how the little girl and its mother are doing."

Simon thought about whom he could mean. There's was thus couple of two- they stood up in the crowd of frightened Androids. He remembered that Markus called them Kara and Alice. 

" You mean Kara and Alice? "  
The WR600 Android started to smile and clapped in his hands.   
"They were here? Never saw them again after they left Ralph's house. " he sounded excited.   
"Yes. Briefly. They left for Canada. They are safe now."   
He kept smiling. "Oh. Canada. At least they are safe."   
"Like we are now too." Simon started to shake. He didn't know that this was possible but he was freezing out of nowhere. Software instability? Was he about to shut down?  
He rubbed his face what drew attention to Ralph since he tilted his head a bit.  
"Simon seemes in distress."  
"Just the usual malfunctions in my old system. That's why they replaced us with AP700 models."

If Simon would still have his LED it would've flashed red by now. This kind of feeling was new and nothing an android of his model should experience. It was alarming. Besides the freezing he now started to shake, and then the floor started to spin around. His vision blurred and he grabbed the door frame to not pass out. 

"Do me a favor... And call Markus."  
He didn't even see the WR600 Android leave the place where he had been standing because Simon already shut down. 

**8:20 pm**

Such horrible dreams. He hadn't have them in a very long time. The last time it happened was almost a year ago.   
The last time he shut down too.   
Lucky enough he couldn't feel anything or hear anyone.  
Simon wondered what was now gong to happen to him.  
Was he about to shut down forever?  
Didn't feel like it.

Simon waited.   
It took a whole eternity until something happened.   
And it was a bit different.   
The nightmares glitched away and instead he could see himself standing in a completely white room.   
This never happened. 

_01001100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101_

**There are four options**  
 **1) Go back to your former self**  
 **2) Stay yourself**  
 **3) Remain shut down [this will stop the pain]**  
 **4) Self destruct**

**Enter your option**   
**NOW**

_01000100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101101 00111111 00100000_

_Ten random numbers_   
**72**   
**38**   
**55**   
**1**   
**80**   
**15**   
**79**   
**46**   
**64**   
**65**

_Process loading; HIGH VALUE 100_   
_Do you want to continue?_   
**> Yes**   
**> No**

  
_01000100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00111111_

**Android Version serial numbee 501 743 923**   
**Model number PL600**   
**Copyright (c) 2018 Cyberlife**

**C\users\function includes/sadness/overheated processor/stress/level 50**

**_This program is mainly used as a safe haven for Androids._ **

  
Simon could hear a voice.

But was suddenly ripped out of this.

**9:30pm**

As eh opened his eyes again he could see Markus standing in front of him. His vision was blurred and his processor overheated, sensors were going crazy.  
These things were usual when ever he had these "dreams".

"Can you hear me Simon?" he could hear the voice of the other Android.  
He nooded.  
"Can you see me?"  
He shook his head.  
"Just a bit. It's glitching everywhere."  
In his blurred vision Simon could see how Markus turned towards Josh who was standing in the door frame.  
"Its going to be OK Markus. You know that he's one of the oldest models still existing. Don't worry."  
"I'll stay by his side until he's completely alright."  
"Markus you don't have to..." Simon started but got interrupted by the mentioned one.  
"I will. If you won't or not."  
He could hear the door closing and how the RK200 Android sat down on the floor.  
Simon just stood there, to afraid to move.   
"Not your first time right?"  
"No. But this time it was different."  
"What exactly?"  
"Everything. From the emergency exit to how it went down like this. I was emotional unstable. Still am. Maybe."  
"Care to explain me? First you disappeared for hours, then you showed up with scratches on your finger. You looked like you cried. You didn't listen to what I told the others and you stared at me."

Simon started to panic again. There was now way he could tell him.

" I visited Ashers house. I thought I would meet him there but instead I found a deviant. He told me he hid during the last week. He was the one that took care of Asher after I went missing. And he also told me that Asher killed himself."

The PL600 Android turned around to face the Jericho leader.

" Because I left he did this to himself. I should have left the burglars run away. I shouldn't have killed them. If I would have spared them I would still be with him and he would still be alive."

Markus stepped in front of him. He not only could see but feel it. Then he saw him grabbing his hand and tugging him into a hug. 

" No. That's not true. There was a high chance that you would be dead by now. After the demonstration. You would have never got here. Your stress level is high."  
"Maybe I would be better off dead."   
"Don't say that. We need you here."  
"For what?"   
"For everything. The kids love you."  
"What about you?"   
"What about me?"   
"Yes. Do you love me Markus?" 

**Author's Note:**

> The Binary codes used in this fic are translated from a online generator so I'm sure they are wrong as fuck lol  
> They are the first three lines from ATEEZ new released song "Outro: Long Journey"
> 
> ""Outro : Long Journey"
> 
> Look around you  
> Did you find your dream?  
> Did you find your treasure?
> 
> Yes, we have finally found it  
> Covering us like the shining light  
> Setting us free like the winds coming from above  
> Can you see the changes?
> 
> Let us continue to hope and yearn  
> Though the roaring winds continue to blow, it will not stop us  
> We are the history and we will be the one  
> Can you hear those voices?"


End file.
